Empire of Umbar
The Empire of Umbar is a largr and wealthy empire that rules the lands north of straits of Umbar to the southern border of Gondor. Many point to Umbar as nothing more then a satelite, or client state of Mordor, with its entire economy industry reliant upon the Roman Empire, but beneath their open obediance they are constantly attempting to resist this notion. The Empire of Umbar stands alongside several other regions and cities as a member of the Union of Slavers and in this way they are the major port in Europe that deals with both the trading and procurement of slaves with a vast majority of the slaves they procure coming from Africanas. Castamir Bedroogen is at the forefront of the Umbar nationalist movement, and this movement is very popular amongst the population of the Empire. Castamir represents the elite Black Numenorians that flocked to his cause as he became the power broker for the incoming Civil War that would utterly crush the Gondor Kingdom and lead to the growth of the Empire of Umbar. Castamir is the leader and controller of the major power broker other then the Black Numenorians in the form of the Antheon Gaurd who have become extremely powerful amongst the power players of Umbar. The Empire of Umbar is dominated by two distinct ethnic groups in the form of the Atlantians, and the Numenorians (Black Numenorians). These two groups are the remaining legacy of the old Empire of Numeron and for this reason they share many similarities with their cousins in the Kingdom of Gondor, and Arnor which is suprising because of the differences. In Umbar it was the rise of the Black Numenorians the remains of the evil that caused the fall of Atlantis that eventually led to their decline into a different path then the Empire of Numeron had planned for the region. The Atlantians of Umbar are quite different then the other Atlantians of Dol Amroth, Gondor, or Arnor in that they have utterly changed their culture as they are far more adjusted to the localized nature and have become one with the port of Umbar, and the swamps that surround their home. Once a province within the Empire of Numeron and during this time it was fabulously rich as it was for a long time the central port of the Empire and since the Empire was massive and wealthy they saw a lot of this wealth. During this time the region of Umbar though had a distinctly different kind of Numenorians ruling within it, and these Numenorians were often frowned upon as having a more dark outlook on things and it was this that begin to seperate them culturally from the rest of the Empire of Numeron., and then following its collapse a province in the Kingdom of Gondor, the Empire of Umbar grew independant following its sparking of the Gondor Civil War. Umbar sparked this after the rise of Castamir Bedroog of whome was the disgruntled Numenorian son of the current leader of Umbar, and he became obsessed with taking control of Umbar from the Gondorians of whome he believed were ruining the perfection that was Umbar. Geography Political The Empire of Umbar is located to the north of the straits of Umbar, and this location allows it control over this side of the Italian Penisellia waters. The Empire is bordered on its west by the Roman Empire, and a mountain border on its west with The Kingdom Of Lucerne . On its east its bordered by the Kingdom of Dol Amroth , and a small border with Mordor. Its entire northern border is with the Kingdom of Gondor. The Empire of Umbar also controls the vast Talbru island to the south of Umbar. From this island which has a high altitude above sea level, they can see all approaching ships, and can control the entrance to Umbar itself. It is this island that is most unknown to the world of the entire Kingdom as Umbar itself is visited by thousand of ships from all corners of Earth. History Early History Empire of Numeron Main Article : Empire of Numeron Fall of Numeron Main Article : Downfall of Numeron Gondor See Also : Gondor Gondor Civil War Client of Mordor See Also : Mordor Nationalism With his victory over Gondor complete in his mind he is now working towards removing the collar around his neck in regards to assistence from Rome, and Mordor. With this in mind, he has greatly expanded the industrial base of the Kingdom through diserferiying what kinds of industry exist in Umbar. To accomplish this he has expanded greatly the city of Portre which was once a simple village miles north of Umbar but now contains some thousands of people, and is growing rapidly. Alongside this he is taking more and more material goods from the Romans, but instead of using them to create the weapons that they say their creating he is using much of it to expand the size of the Umbar fleet, and at the same time selling a lot of it eastward towards the markets of Estalia. Goverment of Umbar High Lord of Umbar The High Lord of Umbar is the basic King of the Land of Umbar and has been created, dominated, and expanded from its inception by Castamir Bedroog. When he came to become a member of the Umbar Rebellion the idea was to have a council that would rule over the Empire but this became impractical due to the amount of power that Castamir wreaped upon himself, and as time went on he simply turned the council into a soundboard which he uses to gain new ideas or to balance ideas off his loyalists. See Also : Castamir Bedroog ' Castamir Bedroog '''or "''Castamir the Usurper" is the son of Fastiv Bedroog making him the Lord of House Bedroog and alongside this the current leader of the Empire of Umbar, and as such a very influencial human in Europe. Castamir has four siblings in the form of Vastamir, Aravir, Amandil, and Lanamir Bedroog of whome his brother Vastamir was his best friend until he was killed during the Civil War in Gondor, his brother Aravir leads the Gondor loyal element of House Bedroog from within Gondor and is hated by the Umbar element, his sister Amandil is a very tough women that has led the port of Ramlond for many years and is a captain of the largest ship in the Umbar navy, and his final sister Lanamir has attempted for her entire life to gain a closeness with her brother Castamir but he has little patience for her and has treated her poorly most of their life. Before he came to rule of Umbar he was the son of the Gondor loyalist mayor Fastiv Bedroog of Umbar, and killed his father in order to faciliate his coming to power in Umbar. During the days following this he would become the leader of Umbar and would lead his forcres to a victory during the Gondor Civil War. During this war though his beloved brother Vastamir would be killed during an ambush and this would cause him great hatred towards the members of House Elessar. A greedy man who hates the way those in mainland Gondor looked down on Umbarians he has come to be a huge thorn in the side of Gondor, and is willing to help anyone who has hostility towards Gondor. With his victory over Gondor complete in his mind he is now working towards removing the collar around his neck in regards to assistence from Rome, and Mordor. Castamir is lucky in that he did not accept the ring of power that Sauron had given to him, as if he had of he would be a much different leader. High Generals of the Havens Underneath the Supreme High Lord of Umbar stands the next tier of goverment in the form of the High Generals of the Havens. Each of the High Generals of the Havens leads one of the five fleets of Umbar (the sixth fleet being the property of House Bedroog and the High Lord of Umbar) and alongside this controlling element of the Umbar fleet they also control one-sixth of the arable land around the great port of Umbar. Military of Umbar Main Article : Military of Umbar Standing professional army was first created in Gondor during the age of Ship-kings. It was instrumental in subduing the old Númenórean aristocracies and their military alliances in Umbar, Pelargir and Anfalas. Advancement in the army was based on pay and personal merit, and the institution allowed formerly repressed underclasses access to military offices and achieve citizenship. As the conquests of the Ship-kings drew them into landward conflict with the rulers of Umbar and Haradwaith, the importance of a standing army increased. Though it never eclipsed the pre-eminence of the fleets, the land forces were an essential component to effective naval warfare, which depended upon the Gondorian's army's ability to secure safe harborage and provisions. This system of Gondorian military recruitment and organization was implanted in Umbar when it was incorporated in the Gondorian realm. Former military traditions were dissolved, with the exception of the Umbar town guard and urban militia. The Fleet Demographics Ethnicity Main Article : Black Numenorians The Empire of Umbar is dominated by two distinct ethnic groups in the form of the Atlantians, and the Numenorians (Black Numenorians). These two groups are the remaining legacy of the old Empire of Numeron and for this reason they share many similarities with their cousins in the Kingdom of Gondor, and Arnor which is suprising because of the differences. In Umbar it was the rise of the Black Numenorians the remains of the evil that caused the fall of Atlantis that eventually led to their decline into a different path then the Empire of Numeron had planned for the region. The Atlantians of Umbar are quite different then the other Atlantians of Dol Amroth, Gondor, or Arnor in that they have utterly changed their culture as they are far more adjusted to the localized nature and have become one with the port of Umbar, and the swamps that surround their home. Umbar is home to well over four hundred thousand people of which the vast majority of whom are of Númenórean descent. Many have either Atlantian blood in their veins or are related to the Numenorian in one way or another. According to the most recent survey, there are still about 6,000 citizens of pure Númenorean ancestry, of which the entirety of this population is Black Numenorian (intermarriage between families has been quite common during last five centuries), and 24,000 half-Numenorian. The Umbarean elite under Castamirioni rule is almost completely comprised of native born Umbar Numenorians as outsiders are deemed to have a distinctly pro-Gondor opinion on things. Religion Points of Interest Umbar Main Article : Umbar Umbar was once the major port of The Empire of Numeron, and then the Kingdom of Gondor, but now stands as a port used by the Black Numenors as the center of the Empire of Umbar that stretches as far north as Mordor, and Gondor. Umbar is led by Castamir Bedroog the man who sparked the Gondor Civil War, and under his rule has attempted to make itself constantly more independant. The Port of Umbar has become the main route of all trade entering western Europe from Nehekhara or Croatia, and for this reason its wealth is unquestioned, and its fleet unmatched by nearly any navy in the world. The Port of Umbar is one of the oldest cities of the Numenorians inside Europe as it was created shortly after the Numenorians begin to expand outward from Atlantis. The Port would become the center of all the movement of Numenorian goods in Europe for the vast majority of the history of the Numenorians history on Atlantis, and when Atlantis fell into darkness it would be Umbar that the loyalist Numenorians would sail to in order to found their new homes in Europe. Umbar remained rich throughout the history of the Empire of Numeron but it would have a rival towards the end after the more fertile and beautiful region east of Umbar in Dol Amroth was founded as a competing port after a large number of Numenorians became discusted with the appearance of Umbar and their general culture. Ramlond See Also : Ramlond Ramlond ("Walled Haven", Ad. "Abârlôni") is the largest town on the northern bank of the Ethir Harnen coastline of the island of Talbru, and is the main port of call for any ships visiting the area. A 50-foot tall wall surrounded the lower city and its artificial harbour, and it is well defended with a pair of strong gatehouses and twenty-two towers. Ramlond has a long history of competition with neighbouring Mírlond to the north. It is sharply divided into two independent districts: Abârlôni, the old Númenórean city on the high cliffs over the harbour and home of the ancient Adûnai aristocracy, and the Undertown, the black township were Haradrim work at the docks and warehouses. Since its founding during the colonization of Europe by Numeron, Ramlond has been under the influence of the culture, and port of Umbar. Númenóreans built the large walled harbour which is still in use and fortified the town associated with it shorty after the rebellion of Adûnaphel was suppressed, and by royal decree, a governor (asapthubêth) was appointed to rule the region around the Ethir. Little of note happened at Ramlond until Ar-Pharazôn landed in Umbar to confront the Umbar people during the Umbar Civil War. A squadron of Númenórean ships docked at Ramlond and unloaded a multitude of troops and engineers to reinforce local garrisons and construct new fortifications. The great wall which has given Ramlond its name is still known as Pharazôn's Wall. During the Downfall of Numeron, most of Ramlond's Númenórean soldiers left the city, where they would die or move on to Umbar following their involvement in the conflict. Portre Main Article : Portre Portre was a small village in the Empire of Umbar, but since the coming of Castamir Bedroogen the village has grown immensly into a town of sorts. Talbru Main Article : Talbru Talbru is a large island to the south of the port of Umbar. The island itself is covered in mountains that run along the south east and east of the island, with the western half a vast plain of grass. The largest city of Talbru is the city of Ramlond which is the main source of transfer for all the agricultural goods that are produced on the island. The Watchtowers of Talbru are massive towers built into the highest peaks of the mountains of Talbru, and their design allows Umbar to know when anyone enters the waters of the Straits of Umbar. Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Numenorian Kingdoms Category:Atlantians Category:Black Numenorians